


Easiest Thing in the World

by reeby10



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, I mean it's not explicit but that's my right as the author to say lol, Pre-Relationship, demiromantic Sameen Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Shaw has never known what to do with romantic overtures.





	Easiest Thing in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://clockwork-hart1.livejournal.com/33732.html?thread=990660#t990660) at clockwork_hart1's Femslash February Ficathon 2018.

Shaw has never known what to do with romantic overtures. This is not the first she's faced, but that doesn't make it any easier. Nor does the fact that for the first time she _wants_ a thing she can't quite grasp.

Root is patient, smile never wavering as she waits for a response she has to know may not come. She knows Shaw by now. She _knows_ her. She's never held her emotions back even so.

The thing is, Root says she loves her, and Shaw doesn't quite know what that means. Love is not a thing she knows, has ever known. It's a thing for other people, not for her. But Root says she loves her, and Shaw has to figure out what that means.

The only thing to do is trust, and Shaw's never been very good at that either.

"Okay, so you love me," Shaw says, and she can see the exact moment Root realizes this is not a rejection, this is a plea for understanding. "Now what?"

Root smiles wider and steps forward, careful, like Shaw might spook at any moment. She might, she's not sure, but for once she's biting down on her instinct to run from such an emotional situation. It's not a reaction she's had very many times before, but Root has always been a special case.

"Now we figure it out, together," Root replies, like it's the easiest thing in the world. Maybe it is.


End file.
